deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Thumbnail Contest
Lol welcome to this shitty thumbnail competition About a year+ ago, UTF, UMG and CMK ran their own thumbnail contests. In September 2017, UMG restarted the competition, but instead of elimination rounds, he did simple 1st - 2nd - 3rd - etc. rounds. This was made to bring back what used to be the first contest, as most now do it the way UMG's restarted competition do. 'How it works' *If you're one of the competitiors, you should already know this, but you need to submit a thumbnail. *Every round lasts a week. **You will have five days to submit your thumbnails. ***If you don't have your thumbnail by the second last day, I'll send you a message on your wall. ***If you don't submit a thumbnail, you're disqualified from the competition and your opponent will win the round. ****If I feel desperate I'll probably call on someone to take your place. **The last two will be used for voting on the polls. *As long as you dropped out (not eliminated, just dropped out), you're allowed to rejoin the competition. *Wheeldecide.com chooses your opponents, not me. *Last one standing wins. Good luck! 'Rules' #A minimum of 16 'contestants will be in the contest. Comment in the comment sections below if you are participating. #So long as it's a VS template, any kind of thumbnail is allowed, as long as it follows the theme/matchup #All thumbnails most show characters in their most common form. No ponified or gender-bent kind of stuff. If it's an alternate form, then sure, it's allowed. #You may disqualify/switch your thumbnail for any reason needed. #Any matchup/theme will be used regardless of whether UMG, CMK, or UTF used a matchup/theme in their contests. Just note, the theme for this entire contest will mostly be unpopular battles. #Please do not get mad over if you won or not. #If you can't make a thumbnail for the round and/or you're lazy as fuck, go ahead and hit me up in my message wall stating you won't be making a thumbnail. You'll still be in the competition; but your opponent will automatically win the round. 'Competitors 'WINNER!' 'Every Participant' MMYP999 UTF Ultimate Mega Gamer dropped out L1zerd guy dropped out Diamondcraft113 dropped out ZDogg667 Ganime Capejedi ArgentinanDeadpool dropped out LeTotalMemer2 UltimateDespairDaniel Tasobeats Simbiothero Kaizokusaiyajin Alexey de Greit Bruce U126 GabrielMaster721 dropped out KazukeWiki SleepyDragonSushi ARagingKid SentryNeo UnknownUser55 'This week's round is...' This contest is over! 'Thumbnails' Round 1: Silver vs Axl ''SentryNeo vs UTF'' '' Silver vs Axl (SN).jpg|SentryNeo Silver VS Axl (UTF).png|UTF '' ''ARagingKid vs Simbiothero'' '' Third Hero by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Silver VS Axl ARK.png|ARagingKid '' ''ZDogg667 vs Tasobeats'' '' DB-Silver vs Axl.png|ZDogg667 Silvervsaxl.png|Tasobeats '' ''Ganime vs UltimateDespairDaniel'' '' Why do they exist.png|Ganime UDD Silver vs Axl V2.png|UltimateDespairDaniel '' ''MMYP999 vs Capejedi'' '' Axl vs Silver.deathbattle.2006.X7.png|MMYP999 Axlvssilver.jpg|Capejedi '' ''GabrielMaster721 vs Bruce U125'' '' Axl VS Silver (Mega Man X VS Sonic 06).jpg|GabrielMaster721 Silver VS AXL.png|Bruce U125 '' ''UnknownUser55 vs Alexey de Greit'' Unknownuser55 silver vs axl the big gay lol xd.png|UnknownUser55 Silver Axl.png|Alexey de Greit ''Ultimate Mega Gamer vs ArgentinanDeadpool'' Silver vs Axl 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer SilverAxl.png|ArgentinanDeadpool Round 2: Killua vs Black Star/Jotaro vs Ryuji Jotaro vs Ryuji ''Tasobeats vs ARagingKid'' '' Jotarovsryujitaso.png|Tasobeats Jotaro Kujo VS Ryuji Sakamoto.png|ARagingKid '' ''UnknownUser55 vs ArgentinanDeadpool'' '' DIU1601.png|ArgentinanDeadpool Daze_Daze_Yare.png|UnknownUser55 '' ''MMYP999 vs UTF Kaizokusaiyajin'' '' Crazy Noisy Last Surprise.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 JotaroVSRyuji.png|Kaizokusaiyajin Ryuji VS Jotaro.png|UTF dropped '' UTF has dropped out. ''UltimateDespairDaniel vs GabrielMaster721'' '' UDD Ryuji vs Jotaro.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Ryuji Sakamoto VS Jotaro Kujo (Persona 5 VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4).png|GabrielMaster721 '' Killua vs Black Star ''Ganime vs Simbiothero'' '' KilluaVsBlackStarGanDB.png|Ganime BS vs K.jpg|Simbiothero '' ''Bruce U126 vs Alexey de Greit'' '' Kill the Black Star.png|Alexey de Greit KILLUAVSBLACKSTAR.png|Bruce U126 '' ''ZDogg667 vs Ultimate Mega Gamer'' Diamondcraft113 '' Killua vs Black Star.png|ZDogg667 Killua VS Black Star (Diamond).png|Diamondcraft113 '' Ultimate Mega Gamer has dropped out. ''SentryNeo vs Capejedi'' '' Black Star vs Killua.jpg|SentryNeo Killuavsblackstar.jpg|Capejedi '' Round 3: Mario vs Mickey/Zelda vs Lucina Mario vs Mickey ''Diamondcraft113 vs UltimateDespairDaniel'' '' Why?.png|Diamondcraft113 UDD Mario vs Mickey.png|UltimateDespairDaniel '' ''Ganime vs ARagingKid'' MarioVsMickeyGanimeDB.png|Ganime Mario VS Mickey ARK.png|ARagingKid ''UnknownUser55 vs MMYP999'' '' Mario_but_he_returns_to_fight_Mickey_in_Death_Battle.png|UnknownUser55 Incoming Copyright War.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' ''Bruce U126 vs SentryNeo'' '' Super Mario VS Mickey Mouse.png|Bruce U126 Mario vs Mickey Mouse.jpg|SentryNeo '' Zelda vs Lucina ''ArgentinanDeadpool LeTotalMemer2 vs Tasobeats'' '' ZeldaVLucinav3.png|LeTotalMemer2 Zeldavslucina.png|Tasobeats '' ArgentinanDeadpool has dropped out. ''Kaizokusaiyajin vs GabrielMaster721'' '' ZeldaVSLucina.png|KaizokuSaiyajin Zelda vs Lucina (Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem).png|GabrielMaster721 '' Round 4: Captain Cold vs Mei/Sans vs Judge Captain Cold vs Mei ''SentryNeo vs MMYP999'' '' Captain Cold vs Mei.jpg|SentryNeo Today's Forecast calls for a Blizzard of ice puns.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' ''LeTotalMemer2 vs ARagingKid'' '' MeiVCaptainCold.png|LeTotalMemer2 Captain Cold VS Mei.png|ARagingKid '' ''DIAMONDcraft113 vs GabrielMaster721 SleepyDragonSushi'' '' Captain Cold VS Mei (DC Comics VS Overwatch).png|DIAMONDcraft113 Mei vs Captain Cold SDS.png|SleepyDragonSushi '' GabrielMaster721 has dropped out. Sans vs The Judge ''UltimateDespairDaniel vs Ganime'' '' UDD_Sans_vs_Judge.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Sans gaming vs judge reviews.png|Ganime '' ''Bruce U126 vs UnknownUser55'' '' Sans vs The Judge Bruce.png|Bruce U126 ew undertale in db.png|UnknownUser55 '' Round 5: Luigi vs Sage/Phoenix vs Makoto Luigi vs Sage ''MMYP999 vs UltimateDespairDaniel vs UTF (TWO WINNERS!) '' Beware the Green Thunder.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 UDD_Luigi_vs_Sage_V2.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Luigi vs Sage Harpuia (UTF).png|UTF '' ''DIAMONDcraft113'' Kazuke vs ARagingKid vs UnknownUser55 (TWO WINNERS!) Luigi vs Sage kazuke.png|Kazuke Green is for Irish People.png|UnknownUser55 Luigi vs Sage ARK.png|ARagingKid Phoenix vs Makoto ''LeTotalMemer2 vs SentryNeo vs SleepyDragonSushi (TWO WINNERS!) Phoenix Vs Makoto.png|SleepyDragonSushi PhoenixVSMakoto.png|LeTotalMemer2 Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi.jpg|SentryNeo Round 6: Edward vs Maka/Sonic vs Flash Edward vs Maka ''UTF vs UnknownUser55'' '' Maka VS Edward.png|UTF Maka has small boobies and Ed is a kid.png|UnknownUser55 '' ''ARagingKid vs MMYP999'' '' Edward vs Maka ARK.png|ARagingKid Pipsqueak vs Maka.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' ''SleepyDragonSushi vs SentryNeo (again lol) '' Edward Vs Maka.png|SleepyDragonSushi Maka Albarn vs Edward Elric.jpg|SentryNeo '' Sonic vs Flash ''UltimateDespairDaniel vs Kazuke '' UDD Sonic vs Flash.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Sonic vs Flash Kazuke.png|Kazuke '' Round 7: Pyrrha vs Kakyoin/Yang vs Bullet Pyrrha vs Kakyoin ''UnknownUser55 vs MMYP999 vs SentryNeo (TWO WINNERS!) '' The connections are that they are both fucking dead.png|UnknownUser55 Pyrrha Ashes Nikos vs Noriaki Donuthole Kakyoin.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 Pyrrha Nikos vs Noriaki Kakyoin.jpg|SentryNeo '' Yang vs Bullet ''ARagingKid vs UltimateDespairDaniel Yang Xiao Long VS Bullet.png|ARagingKid UDD Bullet vs Yang.png|UltimateDespairDaniel ''Kazuke vs UTF vs SleepyDragonSushi (TWO WINNERS!) Bullet VS Yang.png|UTF yang vs bullet kazuke.png|Kazuke Yang vs Bullet SDS.png|SleepyDragonSushi Round 8: Wario vs Scourge/Blake vs Gunvolt Wario vs Scourge ''MMYP999 vs SleepyDragonSushi '' Yellow Mario vs Official Sonic OC.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' SleepyDragonSushi has chosen not to make a thumbnail. MMYP999 wins by default. ''ARagingKid vs UnknownUser55'' '' Wario VS Scourge UnknownUser55.png|UnknownUser55 Wario VS Scourge.png|ARagingKid '' Blake vs Gunvolt ''SentryNeo vs Kazuke vs UTF'' '' Blake vs Gunvolt.jpg|SentryNeo gunvolt vs blake kazuke.png|Kazuke Gunvolt VS Blake.png|UTF '' Round 9: Arrow vs Bullseye/Kirby vs Bomberman Green Arrow vs Bullseye ''UnknownUser55 vs SentryNeo'' '' MMYP is the Green Arrow of Framing.png|UnknownUser55 Green Arrow vs Bullseye.jpg|SentryNeo '' ''UTF vs MMYP999'' '' Bullseye VS Green Arrow.png|UTF Who even needs guns anyway.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' Kirby vs Bomberman ''ARagingKid vs SleepyDragonSushi'' '' Bomberman vs Kirby ARK.png|ARagingKid '' SleepyDragonSushi has dropped out. Round 10: Red Theme Red Themed ''SentryNeo vs MMYP999'' '' Red Tornado vs Zero.jpg|SentryNeo Ragna fights a generdwapped version of himself.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 '' ''UTF vs UnknownUser55'' '' Beyond VS Unlimited.png|UTF Red Capcom Characters lol.png|UnknownUser55 '' Round 11: Your best thumbnail! UTF vs MMYP999 utf_last_tn.png|UTF Hijacking the plot, one game at a time.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 'Polls' ' clicklinkpolls.png ' *If the polls don't get more votes within two days, there may be a possibility that I can end the round early. 'Results!' []Safe due to draw [][]Winner through WheelDecide Category:Blog posts